Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-25065826-20150129170418
When I come to, everything sounds muffled. I can tell it's been hours since I was last awake. I can't see through the blindfold, but I know my wrists are tightly bound with what I imagine are handcuffs, and I'm cold. I hear a background noise cut out, and feel myself get lifted roughly from what I was lying on, into a colder space. Out of a car? I'm pushed forward with a hand on my back, occasionally pinching me to keep me moving. My mind races. Where am I? Who are these people. What's going to happen to me? Where are then others? Are they okay? "Oi, keep walking", a hoarse male voice barks behind me. He sounds like the kind who look at people around my age and deliberately try intimidating us. I would keep walking fast, but I can't see a thing. These aren't the sort of people I'd imagine leading out of the way of a ditch. Maybe that's their aim. "What's the date?" I whisper. I don't expect an answer. But after a few seconds - "Oh, seriously? Acting all innocent now? I've seen you kill people, and I've seen you try killing me a few hours ago. Shut the hell up." He shouts, and a group of voices make a sound of forced laughter. I get the impression this guy is quite important. Weirdly, I get the feeling he's being what comes within a mile radius of hospitable. Away from these other people, it'd be a different story - he'll kill me if I say anything wrong. But here, he seems to try being... nice. Something's obviously pissed him off greatly. Anyway, I'm left with no clue of the day. "Why the hell you wearing shades, anyway?" The big guy asks. I notice I still have them on. Weirdly hospitable, for a group of kidnappers. "Um..." I mutter under my breath. I'm afraid to cross the line with my answers, but I can't see where the line is. "Never mind. I have an idea, anyway." Wait... what? "What?" I ask. "You don't know?! You idiot, girl, you're on a documentary, you've been on the news. Why did you think we got you?" 'Got' me. Like I'm a prize. "We found you using your friend. He wasn't stupid, we were just clever." Not insulting my allies. Well, assuming someone who tried getting you killed was an ally. He's being careful with his words. "Yeah. He tried handing you in many times. But we tracked his calls, even got a few supporters inside the police forces. One even got a member of your group." Tom. Has to be. "Is the person ok?" I ask. "Shut up! You ain't doin' the talking! We just saved your ass, and you think you can ask away with whatever you want?" I don't. But this guy has severe mood swings. And I wouldn't call binding me and shoving me is 'saving my ass.' But they know about my brother. Tom. I have to help him. But first, let's get through today, maybe, Niamh? He keeps going. "Anyway, I'm guessin' you don't know who we are if you haven't seen the internet in a while. Well, you heard of Pluto?" I shake my head after a moment of consideration. "Shit, seriously? He's the head of an organisation based on making the world a better place. To it's full potential. So we've been recruiting mutants to join our cause. And, well, we couldn't give you a miss. Telekinesis, you've got there, right?" I'll let him think that. "Lucky bitch, we've arrived pretty smoothly this time. I'll give you a quick tour." He takes off my blindfold. We're inside a building, and it's massive. Impressive, too. The leader-guy is lightly tanned, with curly hair, three scars running down his face. He strikes me as the person who would do that to themselves to make them seem tough. I don't believe this is the case with these, though. The rest of the group are off, running through a door to what looks like a canteen. Others are sitting in there, eating, but the door closes after them. I turn to the guy. "This way." My hands are still tied, and he grabs the handcuffs and drags me along. "Training rooms..." He points ahead of him. We go around the building a bit. "Sleeping quarters". He signals to a corridor with more corridors running off it. "There are more, but you'll probably be in one of these. Eating hall back that way, that's the basics. Now, eat." He undoes my handcuffs. "Oh, call me Cloner." I remember now - he was the duplicate guy. We walk to the hall. As we enter, the room goes quite quiet, but Cloner shakes his head, and heads to the servery. The volume picks up again, but I notice a few eyes trailing movements around the room. I follow Cloner, get some indescribable meal, and stop. Where the hell do I sit? I see a bench with a clearing at one end. There's a black guy, wearing a hoodie, right at the end, with a ring of seats around him. He seems pretty intimidating, his body is huge. By the looks of it, the weight training facilities here are pretty damn amazing. I head over, the guy with his hood up, and sit next to him. He jerks as he sees me approach. "Um, hello. I'm kind of new, and here is the only seat I could find." "Oh, hey. You the girl from the news, right? Sorry, take a seat." He smiles kindly under his hood, and signals to a seat beside him. One of many. "Um... I might be. I haven't seen it myself." I swing a leg over the bench, and feel almost safe. This guy seems nice. I'd guess he was around 17. But when I see his face under his hood, I notice why he may be a bit of an outcast. There are pink-ish lines running all over his face, like the pattern of a giraffe's skin. I imagine it has something to do with his mutation. Just as I was thinking maybe it won't be so bad; Emma. Now, I think of her. Where... What if... And the guy next to me speaks again. "Newcomer - welcome to Hell."